


That Which Could Have Been

by bonesofether



Series: MercyKill Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, mercykill - Freeform, mercykill week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: When the fall of Overwatch never occurred, Gabriel and Angela finally find the time to have a much needed vacation together.





	That Which Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the third prompt of a MercyKill Week Prompt List.  
> The theme was "Alternate Universe".

With a relieved sigh, Gabriel dropped the massive suitcases on the floor of the hotel room with a heavy thud. He stared at them both, silently wondering if it had been necessary to bring so much stuff. He’d gone on missions that lasted much longer with much less. Then again, those had been Blackwatch missions, not a much needed vacation.

The sound of light footsteps behind him made Gabriel turn. Angela was looking around the room, carrying the large duffel bag that he had packed.

“Ah! Hey, hey, hey,” Gabriel darted over quickly and took the duffel bag from Angela. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thought we agreed that I was going to do the heavy lifting for a while.”

“We did. That’s why I had you carry my suitcases,” Angela replied without missing a beat.

“Yeah, about those…” Gabriel set his duffel bag alongside the two suitcases. He stared at them and rubbed the back of his head before continuing. “I know this is a pretty long vacation, but did you have to pack up our entire apartment?”

“I only packed _half_ , Gabe.”

“Hmn… I don’t know. That felt like the whole apartment.” The dark-haired man sidled over and wrapped his arms around Angela’s waist, gently pulling her to him. He nuzzled the side of her neck, smiling when he heard her giggle softly. One of his hands drifted down to lightly rest on Angela’s midsection, which was just beginning to round in the third month of her pregnancy. “And how are the both of you doing?”

“Pretty good,” Angela murmured softly, reaching up to caress the side of Gabriel’s face. “Did better on the flight over here than I thought I would.”

“That’s good. Can’t have you sick on your time off.”

Slowly backing up to the bed behind them, Gabriel sat down on the plush bedding, pulling Angela onto his lap as he did. Angela smiled, loosely wrapping her arms around Gabriel’s neck and playfully rubbing the tip of her nose against his. She paused, then frowned teasingly and raised an eyebrow.

“Wait. So does this mean that after the baby’s born, you’re going to make me carry my own suitcases again?”

“Yep. Better pack light.”

“Gabriel! You wouldn’t,” Angela gasped, feigning shock.

“Though I guess the way you pack would make moving easier,” Gabriel commented, pretending to miss his wife’s reaction. “Managing to pack everything we own in two suitcases is a pretty impressive talent. Just one I’d like you to use sparingly.”

“I was just making sure we had enough stuff for this trip.”

“Ang, we have enough stuff for four trips. Maybe enough for five if we cut the last one short.”

“Okay, Mister Reyes, if I packed too much, where’s your toothbrush?”

Gabriel started to answer, then stopped. He thought about the question for a moment before wincing a little and giving Angela a sheepish smile.

“In one of the suitcases I carried in here?”

“Mmhm. One of the heavier ones, I might add. And what about something to shave with?”

“I was...going for the scruffy look,” Gabriel slowly answered, trying to sound as convincing as he could manage. Judging by Angela’s expression, it wasn’t working. “Thought you said you liked that.”

“That I do, but after the first week I think you’re going to be a bit more than scruffy,” Angela laughed, lightly scratching under her husband’s chin. She then sighed lightly and raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning on having an excuse for everything you forgot? Or should I keep going?”

“Probably just best that we leave it at I should be grateful for your attention to detail, isn’t it?”

“It probably is. Otherwise we’ll be here all day.”

“Huh… You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Before Angela could reply, Gabriel suddenly fell back onto the bed with a mock roar. He took Angela with him, but was careful to cradle her close so as not to jostle her too much. Angela’s surprised squeak turned into a delighted laugh, and she clung to her husband even after they were settled.

“See? Soft bed, decent air conditioning, room service. I think we’re all set,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Not so fast, mister,” Angela replied, tapping at the dark-haired man’s chest lightly. “You promised me authentic Mexican food while we were here in Dorado.”

“I did promise that, didn’t I?”

“Mmhm.” Angela paused, then gave Gabriel a slightly apologetic look. “And I think my culinary curiosity is becoming a culinary craving.”

Gabriel paused, then realized what his pregnant wife was implying. He snapped his fingers and sat up as quickly and carefully as he could. Grabbing his duffel bag, the Blackwatch commander began to sift through its contents.

“Yup. Getting ready right now.”

Unable to help but laugh again, Angela propped herself up on her elbows to watch as her husband dug through the duffel bag. She had a pretty good idea what he was looking for, but didn’t want to say anything. At least, not until he asked.

“Hm… Uh, Angela, _mi amor_ , I think I may have forgotten the good shirts that you said I should-”

“They’re in my blue suitcase,” Angela softly interjected with a knowing smile.

Pausing, Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before blowing his wife a quick kiss.

“Love you. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The streets were bustling but not too crowded. It was just enough to let Gabriel and Angela walk beside each other. Gabriel with his arm loosely wrapped around Angela’s waist, and Angela leaning against him lightly. Occasionally something would grab her attention and she would playfully tug Gabriel along with her to take a closer look. But, for the most part, they were both on the lookout for a particular restaurant that had been recommended to them more than once.

“I know I want to get a souvenir of some sort,” Angela said as she and her husband left the latest street stand that had caught their attention. “I’m just not sure what. I don’t want to get anything too cliche.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry about it, Ang,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “You’re on vacation. Get whatever you want.”

“Even if it’s something really cheesy?”

“Of course. Now, I may deny knowing you when we get to the airport, but that’ll come later.”

“Gabe!” Angela laughed, lightly pinching her husband’s side. “You big meanie!”

“I have to protect my reputation at our workplace!”

“You’re on vacation as much as I am, you know. Mention of our workplace is not allowed.”

“Okay. I’ll be more specific. I have to protect my reputation from _Morrison_.”

“If he interferes with our vacation, even once, his next check up is going to be the most intense one he’s ever had,” Angela grumbled, narrowing her eyes.

A surprised look shot across Gabriel’s face for a moment, before he grinned down at his wife. He kissed her cheek and hugged her close.

“You know you’re kind of sexy when you get fired up.”

Though there was a definite tinge of blush on her face, Angela smiled up proudly at her husband. She started to say something else, but a decorated doorway caught her eye. She leaned back to peer around Gabriel, tugging on his shirt sleeve as she did so.

“Is that it?” Angela asked, pointing.

Glancing over the relatively small sign that was hanging above the double doors, Gabriel studied it and the decorations for a moment. If it was, then the restaurant was a bit more tucked away than he had anticipated. Shrugging, he motioned for Angela to come along with him.

“Seems like it. Guess there’s one way to find out, huh?”

 

Within thirty minutes, the two were seated at a softly lit table in a corner of the restaurant. It was near a balcony with glass double doors, which were currently open to provide a view of the sprawling city. Though he had seen the city more than once before, Gabriel had to admit that he far preferred seeing it from where he was currently at as opposed to the hard seat of an assault helicopter. After a few minutes, he turned his attention to Angela, who was just as transfixed by the scenery as he had been.

The sun had just begun to set onto the horizon, and the rays of remaining sunlight filtered through the skyscrapers and lofty buildings. A few small slivers played across Angela’s pale skin, catching on her blonde hair and giving it an almost ethereal, golden glow. Her sapphire eyes flicked across every detail, averting only when she caught Gabriel staring at her.

“Everything okay?” she asked with a smile.

“Perfect,” Gabriel answered without pause. He returned the smile, reaching over and taking one of Angela’s hands in his own. “Everything’s perfect.”

“Perfect?” Angela repeated with a small laugh. She lightly ran her thumb across the top of her husband’s hand. “That’s quite the impressive descriptor, Mister Reyes.”

“Well, I mean it.” Gabriel paused, glancing away for a brief second before giving Angela a small but sincere and loving smile. “And you’re what makes it perfect.”

The blush returned to Angela’s features, and she smiled, ducking her head down a little. She combed back a stray lock of hair with her free hand. If there was one thing that Gabriel had proven remarkably good at, it was knowing exactly what to say and when to say it.

“That’s the second time you’ve made me blush today,” she giggled quietly.

“You’re cute when you do.”

Feeling herself blush even more, Angela smiled and shook her head helplessly. She gave Gabriel’s hand a gentle squeeze before looking back to the horizon. The sunlight was almost completely gone, now replaced by the glow of city lights. Impressively, though, there were a few stars that were already visible, along with the ever present moon.

“You were here a couple months ago, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. Had to retrieve some information and one of our guys who was on the inside,” Gabriel answered, looking over the skyline for the building he and his team had infiltrated. It didn’t take long to find it. “Both of which were heavily guarded.”

“I remember. Nearly scared the life out of me when I saw the live body cam footage,” Angela sighed. She gave her husband a pointed look. “And you came back looking absolutely haggard.”

“It all turned out okay, though. Made it out in one piece, only have a couple new scars to show for it, and it was a good argument for us getting some vacation time together,” Gabriel quickly reassured. He then remembered something and paused, looking at his wife narrowly. “Weren’t you supposed to be on maternity leave at that time?”

Whatever focus Angela may have had on Gabriel quickly dissipated and she snapped her attention back to the horizon. She shook her head quickly, biting lightly on her bottom lip, before looking over at Gabriel from the corner of her vision. The dark-haired man was returning the pointed look his wife had just given him.

“Ang. You should know better than most that you need to follow doctor’s orders.”

“But Gabe, you know I get nervous when you’re out in the field,” Angela quickly countered, giving Gabriel as innocent a look as she could muster. “I couldn’t just sit in our apartment and pace a path into the carpet.”

Opting against a verbal argument, Gabriel just continued to give Angela a pointed look while lightly drumming the table with the fingertips of his free hand. The blonde medic squirmed a little in her seat, appearing to start and stop a new argument three times. Finally, though, Angela huffed and slouched in her seat.

“Fine,” she muttered. “You win this time.”

“Me and our unborn child thank you,” Gabriel replied with a noted tone of relief. He let Angela sulk for a few moments before chuckling and lifting up her hand to kiss it. “Come on, don’t pout. You know I ask only because I care about you.”

“I know,” Angela reluctantly admitted, even as she smiled faintly at Gabriel. “That’s what makes it impossible to argue with.”

“Oh, I know,” Gabriel stated with a wide grin.

Whatever comment Angela may have had was stifled by the waiter bringing over their food. She cast a quick, knowing smirk to Gabriel’s grin, but remained quiet. He’d ‘won’ fair and square.

 

* * *

 

At a little past midnight, the two made it back through the door to their hotel room. Angela had spent the last few blocks leaning against her husband, occasionally threatening to make him carry her. To his credit, Gabriel just chuckled each time and said he would if Angela wanted him to.

“I have never been so happy to get my shoes off and feel carpet under my feet,” Angela sighed as she slid off her shoes. She stretched her arms over her head with a moan and a smile, then turned her attention to her suitcases.

Flopping down on the bed, Gabriel watched his wife for a few moments before flipping on the television. He began cycling through the channels slowly, trying to find something to keep his attention for a little while. From the corner of his vision, Gabriel saw Angela head towards the rather large and luxurious bathroom of their hotel room.

“Going to take a shower, _cariño_?”

“Mmhm.”

“Sounds good,” Gabriel replied, gaze still blankly on the television. “I may take one once you’re done.”

There was a bit of silence, and when he didn’t hear the door close, even partially, Gabriel looked up. Angela was leaning against the bathroom doorway, favoring him with a coy grin. Quirking an eyebrow, Gabriel tilted his head to the side inquisitively.

“Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. I was just going to see if you wanted to join me,” Angela purred, giving her husband a definite ‘come hither’ look.

His gaze never moved from Angela, and without a word, Gabriel tossed the television remote over his shoulder. Ignoring the small thud it made, he promptly got off the bed, much to his wife’s amusement. And as soon as he reached Angela, Gabriel gave her a quick, soft kiss.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

As if to add credence to his words, Gabriel gave Angela another, deeper kiss, gently backing her the rest of the way into the bathroom. He chuckled when she tossed aside the clothes she had brought with her, resting his hands on her hips. When Angela leaned up against him, Gabriel let one hand slide down beyond the small of Angela’s back. He ran his hand along her curves, his other hand clutching gently at her back as he began to kiss along her jawline and slender neck.

“Mmn… Gabe,” Angela moaned softly, combing her fingers through her husband’s dark hair. She giggled and then tugged at the collar of Gabriel’s shirt. “Come on, now. Off with it.”

Chuckling, Gabriel leaned back just enough to quickly yank his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He then gave Angela an expectant look, tugging at one corner of her shirt. Without a word or hesitation, Angela shuffled forward and lifted her arms as Gabriel slid off her shirt. She grinned up at him, making a small noise of delight when he pulled her close again.

“God you’re beautiful,” Gabriel murmured reverently as he nuzzled his face against the side of Angela’s neck.

Smiling and leaning against her husband, Angela sighed contentedly. Her hands ran slowly across Gabriel’s sides, fingertips tracing along every detail they came across. They lightly followed every scar and toned muscle outline, slipping downwards until she was able to start unbuckling his belt.

“Really should get the water running, don’t you think?” Gabriel teased, even though he didn’t let go of Angela or make a move to the shower itself.

“Probably should,” Angela replied with a grin. “Let it get warmed up.”

“Good idea,” Gabriel agreed as he reluctantly let go. He grinned down at Angela. “I’ll even let you choose the temperature.”

“My, my… You’re being quite generous, aren’t you?”

“I have every incentive to be.”

Laughing lightly, Angela slowly turned her attention briefly to the shower. Even though her back was to Gabriel, she couldn’t help but smile knowingly when she heard the rest of his clothes fall to the floor. And the moment his hands rested on her shoulders, Angela readily leaned into their hold.

Satisfied with the water temperature, the blonde woman turned on the shower with a quick flick of a knob. She leaned against Gabriel, smiling up at him and caressing the side of his face as he freed her of the last pieces of her clothing. As her pants and panties slid down, Angela writhed teasingly against Gabriel, earning a low, pleased growl of a groan.

“Better get into the shower,” he murmured, kissing along Angela’s neck. “Otherwise the water is going to get cold at the rate we’re going.”

Turning to face Gabriel, Angela stepped back into the shower and playfully pulled him in with her. The dark-haired man needed no further coaxing, and he closed the shower door behind him without ever diverting his attention from his wife. Her smile unwavering, Angela leaned up and caught Gabriel’s lips with her own. Feeling his hands gently clutch at her, his toned body against her own, Angela moaned softly into his mouth.

“Gabriel,” she murmured, caressing the side of his face.

His response, though wordless, was more than sufficient as Gabriel once again trailed his kisses along Angela’s jawline and neck. He would occasionally nip at the pale skin, his tongue flicking across teasingly. His fingertips slowly massaged at Angela’s back, the hot waters running over his hands and across her every curve. Smiling when heard his wife moan again, this time far more audibly, Gabriel leaned back just enough to gaze down at her.

“Figured you might appreciate this,” he commented, continuing to work his fingertips along Angela’s back.

“Very much,” she replied before leaning up and kissing him. After a few moments, she winked up at Gabriel and grasped his sides lightly. “Now then, allow me to show you just how appreciative I am.”

 

* * *

 

Tossing back the blankets, Gabriel fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh, thoroughly and pleasantly exhausted. He grinned up tiredly at the ceiling, hearing the television drone on in the background. Feeling Angela crawl onto the bed with him, Gabriel propped himself up onto his elbows. Clad in bathrobe, and looking just as contentedly exhausted as he was, Angela lay down beside him, resting her head against his chest.

“That was one of the best showers I’ve had,” Gabriel proclaimed.

“One of?” Angela inquired with a smile.

“Let’s see… We’ve had sex in the shower...seven times. So, yeah. That was one of the best seven showers I’ve had.”

Angela giggled for a moment before pausing. She frowned and thought about what Gabriel had said.

“Only seven?”

“Yeah, I know. But you have to remember that the first couple of times were in that cramped, military dorm shower. Was surprised we even managed anything at all in that thing.”

“It was really close quarters,” Angela agreed. She then grinned slyly. “But more private than that one communal shower.”

“In our defense, we’d both had more than a couple of drinks and decided we were both feeling adventurous.”

“And yet we both finished pretty quickly and satisfyingly. For me, at least.”

“Hey, no complaints from me, either. Definitely a thrill. Though not sure I’d want to do that again.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, because if someone walked in on us, they’d see you naked.” Gabriel glared at the wall across from him. “And then I would have to kill them.”

“Gabe!” Angela laughed, lightly slapping her husband’s thigh. “You can’t do that! What happens when they find the body?”

“Pft. They’re not finding the body,” Gabriel scoffed with a smirk. “Ever.”

Giggling, Angela nuzzled at Gabriel’s chest.

“Alright mister black ops commander. They’re not finding the body.”

“Damn right.”

Laying back on the bed and hugging Angela close, Gabriel rolled onto his side so that he could face her. Doing the same, the blonde woman then snuggled back up against her husband. Chuckling, he kissed her forehead before pulling the blankets over them. Hugging Angela close, Gabriel sighed softly and rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” Angela whispered gently.

“I love you, too.” Gabriel smiled a little. “Couldn’t have asked for a more perfect life.”


End file.
